1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foot fins used for propelling float devices such as kick boats (aka. pontoon boats) and float tubes which are commonly used in fishing and other aquatic pursuits. Specifically, the present invention relates to improvements to known propulsion devices whereby a heel mounted fin assembly which is adaptable to propel forward or backward can be attached to and removed from a user's boot while the user is seated on a float device, floating in shallow water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most fins used for propelling float tubes and pontoon boats are similar to swim fins in which the fin blade extends in front of the user's toes. This forward extension restricts ankle movement, necessitating that a user of such fins must walk and wade backward with the inherent risks of tripping and falling exacerbated by the clumsiness of also carrying a float tube and related equipment while walking and wading backward. Paradoxically, while such forward extending fins propel an outstretched prone swimmer forward in the water, they propel a person seated on a float tube in a backward direction. While users of pontoon boats on moving streams prefer to propel backward to follow a course in the water, this is generally opposite the direction of movement preferred by still water fishermen who wish to move forward in casting and moving about on a body of water. Further, conventional fins create undesirable surface disturbances and splashing when their blades rebound from a flexed position at the end of each power kick.
Prior inventions have sought to overcome these problems by providing for forward movement in walking, wading, and propelling in water by utilizing various retractable and pivotal fin members, fin members mounted laterally to the sides of the user's legs and ankles, or in front of or behind the users legs or feet. Although it is necessary to provide retractable or laterally extending fins to allow users of torus or “donut” shaped float tubes to walk and wade with fin assemblies mounted to their boots, this provision is unnecessary for users of open-ended float tubes and kick boats who can simply wade to an appropriate depth of water, sit on the float device, and then mount the present fin to the heels of their boots.